Behind Them
by Izumi Zai3
Summary: SuzaLulu. Seluruh Ashford Academy tahu persahabatan mereka. Mereka tampan dan populer. Tetapi tahukah orang-orang itu akan apa yang sebenarnya ada dibalik persahabatan Suzaku dan Lelouch?


BEHIND THEM

Disclaimer: Code Geass © SUNRISE. This story is pure my idea.

Cast. : - Suzaku Kururugi

Lelouch Lamperough/Lelouch vi Britannia

Other character inside

Genre: Romance (maybe)

Summary: SuzaLulu. Seluruh Ashford Academy tahu persahabatan mereka. Mereka tampan dan populer. Tetapi tahukah orang-orang itu akan apa yang sebenarnya ada dibalik persahabatan Suzaku dan Lelouch?

WARNING: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOC, Typo (maybe), EYD amburadul (I think). Bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi Zuu harap tekan tombol 'exit'. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

"Lulu, kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

Pemuda itu bertanya pada pemuda yang berjalan santai di sampingnya. Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam seleher berwajah angkuh layaknya bangsawan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengeryit. "Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Lulu' itu menekuk wajahnya kesal. Dia memalingkan wajah dari pria di sampingnya. Dirinya laki-laki, kenapa pula dipanggil dengan nama mirib perempuan begitu? Wajahnya tampan bahkan bisa membuat seluruh gadis terpesona. Tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ia juga manis seperti perempuan.

"Karena aku suka memanggilmu begitu. Bukannya aku sering_"

"Suzaku! Diam!" bentak laki-laki bermanik amethyst itu.

Suzaku –pria berambut coklat– menatapnya terkejut. Begitu juga siswa di sekitar mereka. Menatap dua laki-laki yang populer di Ashford Academy itu heran.

"Baik, baik. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu, Lelouch," kata Suzaku akhirnya. Untuk menghindari amukan Lelouch sebaiknya dia yang mengalah.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" Kembali laki-laki bermata zambrut itu menanyakan pertanyaan awal yang dilontarkannya tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Lelouch ketus.

Meski dijawab dengan nada ketus, Suzaku tidak terpengaruh. Dirinya sudah biasa menghadapi laki-laki yang memang terkenal jutek luar biasa ini. Suzaku tetap mengikuti Lelouch sampai di perpustakaan. Lelouch memasuki gudang buku tersebut. Sedanka Suzaku langsung duduk di bangku yang disediakan di sana. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik pada buku-buku yang ada di situ.

Lelouch menuju bangku yang diduduki Suzaku dengan sebuah buku tebal digenggamannya. Pria bernama lengkap Lelouch vi Britannia itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Suzaku. Menit-menit selanjutnya dihiasi oleh kesunyian. Suzaku tidur sedangkan Lelouch sibuk dengan bacaannya.

**3.15 PM**

Siswa dan siswi Ashford Academy berhamburan keluar area sekolah. Jam pelajaran di sekolah sudah habis dan sekarang waktunya pulang. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam terlihat berjalan di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi.

"Lelouch?" suara seorang perempuan dari arah belakang membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh, kau Kallen. Kukira siapa, ada apa?" tanya Lelouch sambil tersenyum tipis.

Gadis berambut merah bernama Kallen itu sedikit tersipu. Seluruh Ashford Academy sudah pasti tahu gossip bahwa ia menyukai Lelouch.

"Kau hanya sendiri?" tanya Kallen mengatasi kegugupannya.

Lelouch mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan berjalan. "Kau juga 'kan?"

Kallen ikut melangkah, "Iya."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Kallen hanya menuduk sepanjang jalan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Lelouch. Sementara Lelouch berjalan santai tanpa sepatah kata pun. Benar-benar Pangeran Britannia yang pendiam.

Rumah Lelouch

"Tadaima," kata Lelouch singkat.

Ketika berjalan menuju kamarnya, adik satu-satunya memanggil. Nunnally di atas kursi rodanya mendekati Lelouch. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum menatap kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Nunnally?" tanya Lelouch.

"Onii-sama sudah ditunggu dari tadi," jawab Nunnally disertai senyum jahil.

Mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud adiknya wajah Lelouch seketika merona. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang adik yang sudah tertawa puas.

"Dimana dia?" Lelouch rupanya kesal dijahili begitu oleh Nunnally.

"Di kamarmu, nii-sama," kata Nunnally masih dengan tawa.

Lelouch kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya. Di wajah tampannya masih tersisa rona kemerahan akibat perbuatan Nunnally. Begitu masuk ke kamar, dia bisa melihat pemuda seumuran dengannya duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" ucap Lelouch berjalan menuju meja dan menaruh tasnya.

"Tidak juga," jawab pemuda itu –Suzaku.

Lelouch membuka seragam Ashford-nya sehingga menyisakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Dia lalu duduk di samping Suzaku dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Suzaku. Lelouch memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan jari Suzaku yang bermain di rambut hitamnya.

"Maaf. Untuk yang tadi pagi," sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibir Lelouch.

Suzaku tersenyum lembut, "Tidak masalah."

Pria berambut coklat itu masih bermain dengan rambut Lelouch. Sesekali dihirupnya wangi rambut sahabat atau bisa dibilang kekasihnya itu. Mereka sepasang sahabat dihadapan masyarakat Britannia dan warga Ashford Academy. Sepasang kekasih jika mereka hanya berdua seperti sekarang. Satu-satunya yang mengetahui hubungan ini, yaitu Nunnally, adik Lelouch.

"Kau pulang sendiri ya? Maaf aku tadi ada urusan," kata Suzaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Tadi kau pulang bersama Euphie 'kan?" tanya Lelouch. Nada bicaranya seperti orang cemburu.

Suzaku malah tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Lelouch duduk tegak menatap Suzaku kesal. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Maaf. Kau sangat lucu tau," ujar Suzaku mencubit pelan pipi putih Lelouch.

Kembali wajah Pangeran Britannia itu memerah. Entah karena cubitan Suzaku atau malu. Lelouch menunduk menutupi kedua pipinya yang sudah merah.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak mungkin berpaling darimu. Kau ini lebih manis dari Euphemia atau gadis-gadis lain," kata Suzaku tersenyum lembut.

Sekali lagi Suzaku berhasil membuat pipi Lelouch bertambah merah. Wajahnya bagaikan buah tomat siap panen. Merah sekali.

"Berhenti mengatakan kata-kata gombal seperti itu!" seru Lelouch menutupi wajahnya.

Di mata gadis-gadis Lelouch adalah pangeran yang sangat sempurna. Tampan, jenius, _cool_, dan punya charisma yang bisa membuat para gadis pingsan. Di sisi lain wajahnya juga manis seperti perempuan, cantik malahan. Benar-benar sosok seorang uke.

Suzaku tertawa. Ia mengacak rambut Lelouch. Dirinya berpikir jika orang-orang mengetahui hubungan ini. Tidak bisa dibayangkan berapa banyak gadis yang akan terkena serangan jantung. Tangan Suzaku bergerak menjauhkan tangan Lelouch yang menutupi wajahnya. Dielusnya pipi mulus Lelouch pelan.

Suzaku mencium kening Lelouch lembut. Dia kembali mengusap pipi Lelouch. "Kata-katamu adalah perintah bagiku," katanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Lelouch.

Lelouch ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memeluk Suzaku. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Suzaku balas memeluk Lelouch dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Ya," ucap Lelouch pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Suzaku, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada Suzaku.

"Belum. Memang kenapa?" jawab Suzaku.

"Um, a-aku buatkan bekal untukmu. Mau makan bersama?" Euphemia –gadis berambut merah muda– menawarkan.

Dirinya memang lapar tetapi ia berpikir tidak baik menolak niat baik orang. Apalagi Euphemia sudah susah payah mebuatkan bekal untuknya. Sebelumnya Suzaku melirik ke arah Lelouch yang sedang sibuk membaca.

"Baik. Mau makan dimana?" Akhirnya Suzaku mengiyakan ajakan Euphemia.

"Di taman saja," Euphemia yang sudah terlanjur senang spontan menjawab. Suzaku tersenyum lalu menarik tangan gadis itu keluar kelas.

Di lain pihak, Lelouch sedang mencoba menahan emosinya yang meletup-letup. 'Baka! Dasar bocah itu!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Dia sangat kesal mendengar Suzaku menerima ajakan Euphie. Tidak mungkin juga dirinya melarang hal itu. Bisa-bisa hubungannya dengan Suzaku terbongkar. Dirinya hanya berharap Suzaku tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan sepupunya itu.

Jam istirahat kedua. Cafeteria di Ashford Academy terlihat penuh sesak siang itu. Di sudut belakang cafeteria, dua orang siswa tengah menikmati bekalnya. Mereka adalah Kallen dan Lelouch. Bekal yang sedang mereka nikmati adalah buatan Kallen.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kallen pada Lelouch.

Lelouch menatap Kallen tersenyum. "Enak. Aku suka, ternyata kau pintar masak ya," puji Lelouch.

Sontak hati Kallen bersorak gembira mendengar hal itu. Dengan malu-malu ia berkata, "Arigatou."

Suzaku mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang di sudut cafeteria itu. Hatinya terbakar oleh api cemburu. Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika melihat kekasihnya bersama orang lain? Apalagi orang itu menyukai kekasihmu. Dengan emosi Suzaku meneguk jus melonnya.

"Lihat! Kallen dan Lelouch mesra sekali ya?"

"Iya. Hei, Suzaku apa Kallen dan Lelouch pacaran?"

Pertanyaan itu menyebabkan Suzaku tersedak jus melon yang sedang diminumnya. Setelah tenang dia menatap temannya yang bertanya itu. Ingin rasanya mengatakan bahwa 'akulah kekasih Lelouch bukan Kallen!' di depan mereka. Kalau itu dilakukannya bisa-bisa terjadi perang di Ashford.

"Tidak. Lelouch tidak punya kekasih," jawab Suzaku santai. Itu jawaban yang paling baik.

"Sayang sekali padahal mereka sangat cocok," sahut temannya.

Coba saja Kallen berani mendekati Lulu-nya. Bisa dipastikan gadis itu tidak akan selamat. Dalam hati Suzaku benar-benar telah mengutuk Kallen. Jangan sampai dia macam-macam dengan Lelouch.

**Pulang sekolah**

"Lelouch! Tunggu aku!" teriak Suzaku berusaha menyamai langkah Lelouch.

Akhirnya dia berhasil menyusul laki-laki bermata amethyst itu dengan susah payah. Dia menarik tangan Lelouch sehingga laki-laki itu kini berhadapan dengannya. Bisa terlihat air muka Lelouch yang sangat muram dan mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan." Perintah Lelouch dingin.

Tanpa protes Suzaku langsung melepaskan tangan Lelouch yang ada dalam cengkramannya. Pemuda dengan bola mata zambrut itu sedikit heran dengan sikap sahabatnya. 'Pasti terjadi sesuatu' itulah yang pertama kali ada di pikiran Suzaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lelouch?" tanyanya hati-hati. Lelouch yang sekarang sangat sensitive.

"Tidak. Pergilah."

Lelouch kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Suzaku yang mematung di tempat. Pria bersurai coklat itu masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Lulu-nya.

**Lelouch POV**

Argh! Bocah itu sangat tidak peka. Apa dia tidak merasakan aura kecemburuanku melihatnya tertawa senang bersama Euphie? Dasar baka Suza!

"Cih, akan kubuat kau menyesal Suzaku Kururugi!" kataku sambil memukul bantal yang sedari tadi menjadi korban kekesalanku.

Kulirik foto yang terpajang di meja kecil sebelah ranjangku. Foto yang diambil ketika aku masih berumur 7 tahun. Di foto yang sudah agak berdebu itu tercetak diriku, Nunnally dan Suzaku. Sudah 11 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Saat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Orang yang membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan dan satu-satunya sahabatku.

Suzaku Kururugi. Dia masih tetap ceria dan menyenangkan. Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat masa lalu yang pernah kulalui bertiga. Bersama Nunnally dan tentunya Suzaku.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk. "Siapa?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, nii-sama."

Nunnally rupanya. Dia bilang ada yang ingin bertemu denganku. Siapa?

"Siapa, Nunnally?" tanyaku.

"Katanya penting. Aku antar bawa dia kemari saja ya?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku. Nunnally malah mengalihkannya. Ah, sudahlah. Siapa tahu memang penting. Biarkan saja dia masuk.

"Bawa dia kemari."

Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka, aku tak melihat wajah orang itu karena masih sibuk membereskan ranjang. Gara-gara kesal aku melempar bantal untuk pelampiasan.

**End of Lelouch POV**

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggang ramping Lelouch. Ia terkejut tentu saja. Baru saja akan menceramahi orang tidak sopan yang berani memeluknya. Jemari telunjuk dari orang itu menyentuh bibirnya. Tanda agar dia diam.

Bodohnya, Lelouch yang jenius itu malah mengikuti perintahnya. Entah apa sebabnya Lelouch hanya diam dipelukan orang yang bahkan tidak dia tahu wajahnya. Ish, benar-benar bodoh!

"Lelouch," Suara itu membuat Lelouch tersentak. Dirinya kenal betul pemilik suara ini.

"Suzaku?" Ia yakin 100% bahwa orang di belakangnya adalah Suzaku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bicara dengan nada dingin padaku tadi siang?" tanya Suzaku _to the point._

Suzaku bicara tepat di telinga Lelouch sehingga napasnya menerpa telinga Lelouch. Seketika Pangeran Britannia itu bergidik. Wajahnya memerah merasakan bibir Suzaku menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Itu salahmu," jawab Lelouch.

Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba agar mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan erangan ataupun desahan. Jika itu terjadi Suzaku akan 'memakannya' sekarang juga.

Suzaku menghentikan ciumannya pada leher mulus Lelouch. "Salahku? Apa salahku?" tanya Suzaku.

Lelouch berbalik menghadap Suzaku. Menatap mata zambrut di depannya tajam.

"Salahmu? Kenapa kau menerima ajakan Euphie makan siang? Kenapa kau bisa bergandengan tangan dan tertawa lepas dengannya?" cerca Lelouch penuh emosi.

"Jadi begitu. Kau cemburu, hm?" kata Suzaku menggoda Lelouch.

"Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu!" Lelouch menekankan pada kata 'tidak'.

"Kau juga makan siang bersama Kallen 'kan? Jadi kita impas."

Lelouch membuang muka. Dia tidak terima kekalahan. Baginya Suzakulah yang salah. Dirinya adalah korban.

"Lulu, wajahmu jelek kalau marah," ucap Suzaku bercanda tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja ini," balas Lelouch sarkastik.

Suzaku terdiam. Kali ini Lelouch benar-benar marah. Ck, kalau sudah begini akan sulit menenangkannya.

"Maaf, Lelouch. Bukan begitu maksudku," ujar Suzaku menyesal.

Lelouch melirik Suzaku sebentar, "Huh, gampang sekali kau minta maaf padaku."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Pikirkan sendiri," kata Lelouch lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Lelouch ditarik. Ia bisa merasakan punggungnya membentur daun pintu. Lelouch meringgis. Kemudian dirinya merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya.

Suzaku menciumnya. Suzaku menekan kepala Lelouch untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lelouch tak melawan sebaliknya dia menikmati ciuman itu dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Suzaku. Suzaku menyudahi ciumannya. Dia tak mau Lelouch pingsan kehabisan napas.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Suzaku sekali lagi sambil mengusap pelan bibir Lelouch yang memerah.

"Hah~ Baiklah. Tapi awas saja kau macam-macam," ancam Lelouch serius.

"Haha. Iya, iya. _I'll do it for you, my beloved Lulu_," kata Suzaku.

"Untuk soal nomor 2 kalian bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mencari titik potong dari pertidaksamaan itu. Bla bla bla"

Guru Matematika Ashford Academy itu tetap mengoceh soal Pertidaksamaan Linear. Beberapa siswa di kelas tersebut memang mengerti tetapi sebagain besar sama seperti Suzaku. Tidak mengerti. Kedua alis Suzaku mengerut. Setitik peluh menetes di dahinya. Soal ini benar-benar tidak bisa dicerna otaknya.

Diam-diam ia melirik Lelouch yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal. 'Cih, anak jenius itu," batin Suzaku.

Suzaku memang bukan tergolong anak pintar di kelas namun tidak juga bodoh. Kemampuan otaknya rata-rata bisa dibilang lumayan. Kelemahannya hanya pada pelajaran matematis yang penuh dengan hitungan dan angka-angka.

'Setelah ini sepertinya aku butuh les privat,' kata Suzaku dalam hati.

Untungnya Matematika adalah pelajaran terakhir hari itu. Ketika guru Matematika yang –menurut Suzaku– menyebalkan itu keluar kelas, Suzaku merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dua jam penuh belajar membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku. Mata zambrutnya tertuju pada Lelouch yang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Lu- Maksudku Lelouch. Kau bisa mengajariku PR yang tadi 'kan?" pinta Suzaku.

Lelouch tersenyum mengejek, "Kenapa?"

"Ajari aku! Nanti sore di rumahku, oke?" kata Suzaku.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Lelouch dia kembali ke mejanya dan bersiap pulang.

Rumah Suzaku

"Sebenarnya kau ingin belajar atau memandangiku?" Tanya Lelouch datar.

"Dua-duanya kurasa," jawab Suzaku tetap memandangi wajah manis dari Lelouch Lamperouge.

Lelouch memandangnya diiringi death glare menyeramkan. Suzaku menghela napas, "Lulu, jangan galak begitu_ Aaww!"

Suzaku spontan memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk buku Matematika Lelouch.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu dan kerjakan soal ini!"

Lelouch memberikan beberapa buah soal pada Suzaku. Dengan wajah menantang Suzaku mendekati Lelouch. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Lelouch sehingga membuat pemuda bermata amethyst itu bergidik.

Tangan kanan Suzaku memegang kedua tangan Lelouch dan dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Lelouch. Suzaku dengan mudahnya meloloskan lidahnya melewati celah bibir Lelouch. Lidahnya bergerilya di dalam mulut Lelouch yang menyebabkan pemiliknya mendesah tertahan. Suzaku memaksa lidah Lelouch untuk ikut dalam permainannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Suzaku nii-san!" seorang pria mungil memasuki kamar tersebut.

Pria itu membawa sebuah tas putih yang kelihatannya berisi banyak barang.

"Aku membawakanmu_ KYAAAAA!"

Seketika itu Rollo, pria mungil tadi menjatuhkan tas putih yang ditentengnya. Dia menutup kedua matanya sambil berharap apa yang dia lihat tadi hanyalah ilusi belaka. 'Suzaku nii-san dan Lelouch nii-sama… Tidak mungkin!' teriaknya dalam hati.

OWARI ^^

Kami-sama, fanfic yaoi dan SuzaLulu pertama saya selesai. Astaga! Abalnya bukan main ini. Endingnya gak jelas pula. Huwaaaa~ T.T

Saya ingin sekali fandom Code Geass rame terutama SuzaLulunya :D Hahaha, jadi para senior dan senpai sekalian saya harap review untuk memperbaiki kualitas fanfic saya

Best regards!

Izumi Zaisan


End file.
